


The Night Ended in his Bed

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Based on a song, F/M, Female Reader, Sarah Smiles, Tall Tales, and gabriel is too cute, crawford hall, get your mind out of the gutter, purple nurples, the drink, when gabriel was a trickster, you're a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Sam and Dean want to use you as a distraction so they can find out if the janitor at Crawford Hall is a Trickster or not. You follow him, but the night takes an unexpected turn.





	The Night Ended in his Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This fic was writen for @nobody's-baby-now on Tumblr for her birthday fic challenge. And this thing tried to kick my ass. How can a fic appear in my brain so clearly and be so hard to get down?! I must have restarted this thing a hundred times, changed directions, deleted hundreds of words, and all around hated writing it. But it finally settled, and I like what I got it to be.  
> Enjoy!  
> Based on the song Sarah Smiles by Panic! at the Disco

“I'm sorry, you want me to do what?”

“Please, Y/N,” Sam asked, pulling out his biggest puppy eyes. “We need a distraction so we can search the janitor’s house and his office.”

“So you want  me to go flirt with a guy who may be a Trickster,” you said as you paced the tiny hotel room. 

“We don't know that yet,” Sam said, trying his best to convince you.

“Look, just follow the guy,” Dean said as he lounged on the bed. “If he goes to a bar or something, buy him a drink. Have a Purple Nurple or three. Hey, you might even get laid.” 

His crude remark had you throwing a world class bitch face at the hunter.

“If he goes home,”Dean continued, oblivious to your stare, “then call us and we'll stick to the office for now.”

“That feels like a massive oversimplification, Dean,” you said.

Dean simply shrugged, eyeing you with a knowing smirk.

“Just because you make that stupid, all knowing face doesn't mean I'll say yes, Dean.”

“Of course not,” Dean snarked back at you.

There was a tense moment of wills, neither you or Dean willing to back off. Finally, Sam stepped in between the two of you, blocking his brother from your view.

“Please, Y/N?” Sam asked again. Your body deflated. You knew you couldn't say no to Sam.

“Fine,” you sighed in defeat, a hand over your eyes, “I'll do it.”

“Awesome!” Den pumped a fist in victory.

All you could do was roll your eyes and sigh.

 

_ I was fine, just a guy living on my own, _ __  
_ Waiting for the sky to fall. _ __  
_ Then you called and changed it all, doll. _ __  
_ Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in. _ __  
_ We both know you'd already win. _ __  
_ Mm, your original sin. _ __  
  


Gabriel had finished his shift for the day without running into the Winchesters again. He knew exactly who they were when they rolled up with that electrician routine. Hunters were always a risk with his Trickster persona, but they could never kill him with a sharpened stick with a little blood on it. 

All this meant is that it was close. The day when it all ended and Lucifer and Michael finally had their prize fight for the planet. 

Frankly, Gabriel couldn't wait. He just wanted it to be over. Maybe then the fighting would finally stop.

As he locked up for the day and headed out to make his way back home, he could tell he was being watched. He felt around a little with his pagan magic and felt a hunter that wasn't one of those Winchesters. He hadn't met this one yet. 

A smirk fell across his face, Gabriel knew a tail when he saw one. 

_ Ok, _ he thought,  _ we can have some fun now. _

He walked past her hiding place confidently, whistling a tune as he totally ignored her. He strolled calmly along the streets, able to keep an eye on his stalker as she bounced around from one hiding place to another. 

Gabriel kept walking, heading to one of the main bars that the students at Crawford Hall frequented. It was crowded already, and he walked straight up to the bar and ordered two shots. 

He knew when she came in. Hell, with how she slammed the door open, he didn't even have to use his powers to know she was here. He kept his eyes forward, waited for her to make the first move.

It was a few minutes later that the seat next to Gabriel was occupied. The Trickster was only a little surprised.

“Buy you a drink?” Gabriel asked, throwing all his charm into those waggling eyebrows and his easy smirk.

“I can buy my own drinks, thanks.”

“Hey, I like a woman who can take care of herself,” Gabriel said as he threw back one of the shots. He sucked in a breath at the burn of liquor and slammed the shot glass down with a groan. “What’s your name, sugar?” 

She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if it was safe to tell him the truth or not, Gabriel figured. After a pause, she spoke up. “Y/N,” she said.

“Well, Y/N, would you like to buy your own drink and talk with me for a while?” Gabriel’s eyes sparkled a little in the light, and a smile danced across his face. 

Y/N’s face softened, her own smile growing on her lips, and Gabriel found his stomach flipping at the beauty he found there. “Why the hell not,” she said, calling the bartender over. 

They closed down the bar, Y/N forgetting about Sam, Dean and the hunt for a while.

 

_ Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way. _ __  
_ I'd really hoped that you would stay, _ __  
_ But you left and went your own way, babe. _ __  
_ I don't mind, take your time, I got things to do _ __  
_ Besides sit-around-and-wait-for-you. _ __  
_ Oh and I hope you do too. _ __  
  


When your eyes opened, the sunlight was drifting into the room. You were comfortable, wrapped up in a blanket so soft you never wanted to leave it again. So you snuggled down deeper, pulling the blanket even tighter around you. 

An arm slowly snaked its way around your waist, and a grumbling from your back caused you to snap awake.

“Nnnno, too early. Sleep now.”

_ SHIT!! _

All your memories from the night before flooded you. Following the janitor, telling him your real name ( _ They call me Gabriel _ , he said after his second shot), drinking and leaving the bar,  _ going back to his place! _

_ Oh my god,  _ you thought,  _ Sam and Dean are gonna kill me. _

Slowly, carefully, you tried to slink out from Gabriel's grip without waking him. You needed to get out of here, right now. You had almost made it out of the bed without waking Gabriel up, when a hand gently grabbed onto your arm.

“Wh’re ya goin’, bby?” 

The voice, still slurred from sleep, caused your whole body to tense up. You wracked your brain for an excuse, anything to get you out of his home faster. 

“Umm, I...” your voice was shaky, and as you turned back to him your breath caught in your throat.

The morning light fell on the bed, and it made the air around Gabriel  _ glow _ . His sleep mussed hair looked far too adorable to be legal In the bright dawn light you could see those two beautiful eyes looking at you, the golden color burning with...something. Hope, apprehension maybe.

_ Oh no, he’s cute. _

The tension drained from your body, and you couldn’t help the easy smile that crossed your face. 

“I have to get to work.” Well, it wasn't really a lie. “Got people waiting for me.”

Gabriel blinked slowly, and mumbled something that must have been an agreement. 

You breathed out a soft laugh, and before you could stop yourself, your hands were in his soft hair, pushing the wild mane back from his face. You dipped low, pushing the blankets back a little to get to him, and Gabriel lifted his head to meet you for a gentle kiss. 

For a moment, you didn't know why you did that. But the ease of it, the way it made your stomach flutter and your heart race, you really liked it. Your fingers found their way to his hair again, and you felt like you didn't want to leave.

“Should stay,” Gabriel murmured, seemingly reading your thoughts. But you couldn't stay. Sam and Dean had to finish the job.  _ Something _ was killing people at this college. 

“Wish I could.” The sincerity of your statement surprised you. “But,” you paused for a beat, “I’ll see you around.”

At that, Gabriel’s eyes opened. He looked at you, any sleepiness seemed to dissolve away, and you squirmed at his gaze from under the blanket. 

“Yeah, ok,” he eventually spoke. “See ya ‘round.” 

You frowned at the tone. It felt like his gaze could see right through you, and you briefly wondered if he really could. But the thought passed as he gave you another tender grin and snuggled back into his blankets. With one more squeeze to his arm, you got up, gathered your things, and left to find Sam and Dean.

~

When the door shut behind her, Gabriel sat up in his bed. He watched the door, knowing full well that she wasn't coming back. A noisy sigh left him. With a snap of his fingers, his little dog came running and jumped up on the bed, excited for the attention. Gabriel scratched behind his floppy ears and gave a half hearted smile at the dog kisses. 

“Oh, buddy,” he lamented as he thought of Y/N and the two Winchesters coming to ‘kill’ him, “this one's gonna hurt.”


End file.
